1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image-data-converting device and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device may include a display panel that can display an image corresponding to input image data. There are various types of display panels including liquid crystal display panels, organic electroluminescent display panels, electrophoretic display panels, and plasma display panels. Even when display panels are manufactured by the same process, they may be different in their characteristics. Due to differences in characteristics, different display panels that are manufactured by the same process may display images of different colors despite receiving the same image data. That is, there may be differences in color reproducibility between the display panels.
Therefore, the differences in color reproducibility between the display panels should be compensated, so that each display panel can display a desired color. To this end, image data needs to be converted for each display panel.